<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pointing Fingers by Natileroxs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555863">Pointing Fingers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natileroxs/pseuds/Natileroxs'>Natileroxs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen, One Shot, Random &amp; Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natileroxs/pseuds/Natileroxs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mahiru stalks over and points at him, accusingly. </p><p>“What the hell are you doing here, Hajime?” She asks and he points right back at her. </p><p>“What are you doing here, Mahiru?” </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Koizumi Mahiru &amp; Hinata Hajime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pointing Fingers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurrealSupernaturalist/gifts">SurrealSupernaturalist</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Quick one-shot as a late birthday present for my friend :) </p><p>Prompt was the spiderman pointing his finger at spiderman.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frozen, the two of them stared at each other. </p><p>On one side of the room, Mahiru. On the other, Hajime. </p><p>Being royal was like the toss of a coin. It was either great, or it was awful. Being the heir to the throne was similarly two-sided, depending on what type of person you were. You either wanted to rule or you sure as hell didn’t. </p><p>Hajime is the latter. He doesn’t want the responsibility nor the publicity that comes with it. The whole thing just feels… wrong. It’s why he attends school, why he hides his title and family from all his friends. It’s why he hasn’t told his boyfriend who he is. </p><p>Mahiru is the former. She has ideas about how to change her country for the better. She wants to make a difference, and she knows how. She doesn’t care if she’s in the spotlight or not. She just wants to do something.</p><p>Mahiru stalks over and points at him, accusingly. </p><p>“What the hell are you doing here, Hajime?” She asks and he points right back at her. </p><p>“What are you doing here, Mahiru?” </p><p>Mahiru is bent over, glaring, while Hajime has his head tilted, confusion in his eyes. What the hell?</p><p>“Balcony, right now,” Mahiru demands and walks away, Hajime following her in a hurry. He’s slow enough that he overhears his parents whispering. </p><p>‘She’ll be a perfect match for him’</p><p>Ew. Even if he wasn’t gay, she has a girlfriend. And he has a boyfriend -that his parents don’t actually know about, uh oh- so no. </p><p>When they reach the doorway, Mahiru turns and grabs his wrist, pulling him outside roughly before dragging the doors shut. </p><p>“Mahiru, what are you doing here? The gala is only for nobles…” </p><p>“Exactly,” she says and crosses her arms. </p><p>“You?” He raises his eyebrows in doubt. “Really?”</p><p>“Yes,” she huffs. “You’re speaking to her royal highness Princess Mahiru Koizumi the second!”</p><p>He chokes on his spit. “You?! A princess?! You’ve got to be kidding me.” </p><p>“What about you, Hajime. Spill. Are you some son of a Lord or Lady?” </p><p>He scoffs. “For your information, not that it’s any of your business, I am known as his royal highness Prince Hajime Hinata the first.” He spits out the words like poison. </p><p>She cackles. “You?! A prince?! You’ve got to be kidding me!” </p><p>Hajime rolls his eyes. “No. I’m not.” </p><p>“Wait…” She pauses. “You’re not kidding?” </p><p>“No. I’m not.” He pinches his brow. “Wait… does this mean there are three royals in our class?”</p><p>“Sonia’s just a figurehead.” Mahiru raises her eyebrows. “You’re a Hinata? Are you the crown prince?”</p><p>“Unfortunately…” He sighs.</p><p>“Unfortunately?!” She repeats in disbelief. “Being the heir to royalty is such a great opportunity, don’t you realise?! Gosh, boys and their stupid ideas. You really are ‘Unreliable Hajime’.”</p><p>Hajime sinks into the cushioned chair overlooking the gardens. Mahiru stomps over and whacks him on the head. </p><p>“What? Why the hell would I want to be King?” He cringes at the word. </p><p>“You don’t… want to?”</p><p>“Hell no!” Hajime says. “I just want to live my life.”</p><p>Mahiru sighs and plops down next to him. “Seriously? Jeez, I thought you’d be more grown-up than this.”</p><p>“Grown-up?”</p><p>“You’re afraid of the responsibility, aren’t you,” she points at him. He shakes his head. </p><p>“I’m not afraid.”</p><p>“You are!”</p><p>He frowns. “Why does it matter to you? It’s not like it’s your kingdom.” </p><p>“Hajime…” She places her hand under his chin and turns his head to face her. “Listen. You need to grasp this opportunity by the horns. Don’t be stupid. You need to do this.” </p><p>Hajime laughs. “Wow, your ten-second speech has encouraged me more than my hour-long lectures from my parents.”</p><p>Mahiru laughs with him, letting him go. “Glad to be of some service. Now, let’s go see if we can surprise Sonia!” She jumps up and pulls him inside. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>